I Want To Catch You Away
by Blackcaster442
Summary: Len menyukai Rin, Rin menyukai Kaito, Kaito menyukai Luka, Luka menyukai Len, Gackpou menyukai Luka, Oliver menyukai Rin, Miku menyukai Oliver...One shoot Len
1. I Never Give Up

I want to catch you away

Aku melihat semua anak perempuan di kelasku, tapi tidak ada yang secantik dia. Setiap aku bercanda dan membuat dia tertawa wajahnyapun bagai bidadari, rambut panjang sepinggangnya berwarna kuning madu berhias dengan pita putih selalu melambai sesuai gerakan, matanya yang berwarna aquamarine dapat membuatku ingin mendapatkannya. Namun sayang mata itu tidak tertuju padaku, namun padanya mahluk iblis yang suka membawa es krim kemanapun dia pergi.

"Lenlen kenapa kamu melamun?" aku tersadar dari lamunanku, tiba-tiba pipiku memanas karena melihat wajah Rin Kagamine, ya nama perempuan yang kusuka adalah Rin dan marga yang kupunya juga sama denganya.

"dengarkan aku Len, Kaito-kun sangat tampan pagi ini" Mendengar orang yang kusukai membesarkan nama iblis itu rasanya aku ingin mencuci otak Rin. Ternyata benar kita memang sama-sama menyukai aku menyukai Rin, dan Rin menyukai Kaito Shion kk kelas 12 satu tahun lebih tua dari aku dan Rin.

"Len apa kau mendengarku?" Tentu saja pasti yang selalu kudengar hanya tentang di iblis es krim itu

"ya, pasti tentang Shion-san kan?" yang aku lihat sekarang adalah wajah bidadari cemberut dengan hiasan memerah di pipi, akh aku tidak akan kuat melihat ini jantungku rasanya ingin meledak dalam sekejap.

"tidak Len hari ini saat kau bermain basket, kamu terlihat sangat menakjubkan" Aku terkejut benar-benar akan membuat jantungku rasanya ingin berhenti, sesak lama-lama ini terasa sesak aku tidak dapat bernapas

"Loh kamu pucat Len, cepat ke UKS" Aku membiarkan tangan lembut dan putih Rin menarikku ke ruang UKS.

"permisi, Bu Meiko ada yang sakit" Bu Meiko adalah Guru kesehatan dia orang yang baik, tapi banyak orang yang bilang dia penyuka sake, dan minuman keras lainnya.

"bawa dia ke sana, aku akan memeriksanya" Rin membiarkanku berbaring diatas kasur, tapi rasa sesak ini tetap sama. Lama-lama penglihatanku buram dan gelap…

"..idak itu tidak benar aku tidak menyukainya Miku-chan" aku mendengar suara Rin yang sedang berbicara dengan Miku-chan, dia orang yang baik, matanya hijau tosca senada dengan rambut kuncir dua sedengkul.

"yang benar? Aku saja ngefans dengan Kaito-kun, jujur saja Rin" sekarang, aku dapat melihat jelas wajah memerahnya Rin.

"Tentu saja, aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun" Tiba-tiba rasanya tanganku digenggam dengan erat, ternyata Rin menggenggam tanganku sedari tadi aku menjadi memerah.

"loh Len kamu udah sadar?" Aku melihat wajah bidadariku yang tersenyum senang.

.

"Len bukankah kamu ada latihan club basket hari ini?" Aku baru ingat ini hari Rabu,ukh menyebalkan padahal aku ingin pulang bersama Rin.

"baiklah, Hati-hati dijalan Rin" Saat aku memutar balik lengan bajuku ditarik.

"Bolehkah aku ikut?" mendengar Rin ingin ikut untuk melihat club basket aku sangat senang sekali.

"Tentu Rinrin" Rin mengikutiku ke lapangan belakang sekolah karena Rabu, dan Kamis club basket, dan club sepak bola bertukar tempat.

"duduk disana, aku berganti baju dulu" Aku pergi meninggalkan Rin yang duduk dengan perempuan yang menunggu idola mereka keluar dari ruang ganti. Saat berganti baju aku mendengar adik kelas yang lain bergosip.

"Piko-kun, apa kamu tahu Kaito-nii punya pacar?" Orang seperti dia punya pacar? Akan diapakan pacarnya itu? Dan orang macam apa?.

"mana aku tahu, lagipula biarkan sa" Aku membanting loker bajuku dan mendekati 2 adik kelas tadi, yang satu punya rambut putih (mungkin sudah beruban) dengan ahoge orang biasanya memanggil shota uban namanya Piko Utatane, dan yang satu lagi adalah adik Rin hampir mirip hanya saja tidak memakai pita dan berambut pendek namanya Rinto Kagamine.

"ada apa Len-nii?" Aku berniat ingin bertanya hanya saja enggan.

"ah, tidak aku hanya ingin tahu dari tadi aku tidak melihat Manager Luka, dimana dia?" yap alasan. tapi memang aku ingin tahu dimana si pemarah Luka Mergurine, aku akui dia cantik berposture bagus, rambutnya merah muda sepinggang bergelombang, pintar, dll. Dia idola laki-laki di sekolah dan dia kk kelas yang rajin.

"SEMUA CLUB BASKET HARAP KELAPANGAN" suara toa sekolah seperti suara Luka, kami berlari kelapangan dan benar saja yang aku lihat Luka dengan toa di tangannya.

"CEPAT TIDAK ADA WAKTU" kami berbaris untuk absen.

"PIKO, RINTO, MIKUO, LEN, TEITO, GACKPOU, YUUMA, AI, USEE, KURONEKO, GUMIO, NERO, OH JADI ADA ANAK BARU MAJULAH NAMANYA OLIVER DARI KELAS 11" anak laki-laki dengan rambut pastel dan topi biru, dan anehnya dia menutup satu matanya, dan melambaikan tangan tidak kea rah kami tapi kearah Rin…..


	2. Chapter 2

I Want To Catch You Away : The Secret

Sial anak baru itu, uh lihat bagaimana wajah bermata satu itu sambil melambaikan tangan? Yap itu menjijikan.

"Hallo, everyone my name is Oliver. Nice to meet you all" lalu anak itu ikut berbaris di belakangku, senyuman itu! Aku rasanya ingin mendorongnya jatuh. aku merasa anak baru itu mencolek behuku, dengan kesal mendengus dan berdehem lalu berbalik melihat kearahnya.

"my name Oliver from 11-2" mungkin jika aku berteman dengan anak ini lebih baik siapa tahu.

"Ah nama saya Len Kagamine" aku berjabat tangan dengannya. Tapi aku merasa ada yang memerhatikan aku sedari tadi, menoleh dengan cepat dan terlihat hanya Luka yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya.

"BAIKLAH SEMUA BERLARI 15 PUTARAN, SEKARANG!" dengan cepat kami berlari tanpa henti, beginilah rasanya mempunya manager seperti Luka yang galak. Tapi kadang Luka sangat baik karena selalu membelikan minuman setelah lelah bermain basket.

"SETELAH ITU SHOOT 15 KALI !" Luka membagikan bola basket, tapi aneh kenapa Luka terlihat muram lalu memalingkan wajah kearah yang lain saat aku maju untuk menerima bola?.

.

Kami semua sudah selesai, ada yang tetap bermain bebas karena lelah aku duduk di samping Rin yang sepertinya sangat sedang melihat-lihat.

"Rin, kenapa kamu ingin ikut melihat club basket?" aku ingin tahu, karena setiap aku mengajaknya melihat club jawabannya selalu 'tidak'.

"Kamu tahu anak baru itu? Dia adalah anak dari kerabat ibuku. Jadi aku mau tidak mau harus menunggunya selesai club basket, dia baru pindah rumah kemarin letaknya disamping rumahku." Ohhhh Rin…..jawaban yang tidak terduga sekali, rasanya kali ini benar-benar banyak pengganggu bahkan walaupun tidak ada si iblis es krim.

"OKE SEMUA KARENA ADA URUSAN PENTING, KALI INI PERMAINAN BEBAS!" terlihat semua senang karena jika ada Luka pergi tidak akan ada satupun yang mengeluh lelah ataupun pingsan karena latihan berat. Tapi Luka terlihat sedih saat meninggalkan lapangan.

"hmm aneh, Rin aku pergi dulu ya!" Aku melambaikan tangan dan Rin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Aku berlari mengejar Luka tapi dia sudah tidak terlihat dikoridor sekolah.

 _BRRAAKK_

Aku kaget mendengar suara keras yang menggema di sekolah yang sangat sepi. Mengikuti asal suara yang berasal dari lantai atas, aku menaiki tangga dan tidak terduga orang yang aku cari berlari turun dari tangga tapi Luka terlihat sedang menangis.

"Luka-nee?" aku memanggil namanya dan dia berhenti tepat 2 tangga di depanku, Luka yang tadi menunduk sambil menghapus air mata langsung mendongak kearahku wajahnya yang masih berlinang air mata terlihat kaget melihatku.

"ukh…uh..a-ada apa…hiks…Len?.." Aku memberi sapu tangan yang aku simpan di saku celanaku.

"ambil saja, mau bercerita kenapa kau menangis?" Luka menghapus air mata dengan sapu tanganku.

"hmm tentu. Tapi setelah selesai club basket, aku akan menunggumu di lapangan basket yang biasa" Uh kenapa harus selesai club dulu sih! Padahal aku sudah sangat penasaran.

"baiklah, tapi Luka-nee jangan menangis lagi ya!, Bye" Aku melambaikan tangan dan Luka membalas dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Pada akhirnya aku tidak diberi jawaban oleh Luka, Aku pergi ke lapangan yang masih ramai dengan suara langkah kaki, dan pantulan bola.

"LEN!" sepertinya ada yang memanggil namaku dengan keras, terdengar dari koridor akupun berbalik dan terlihat seseorang berlari seperti perempuan. Saat mulai dekat aku sadar perempuan itu adalah Miku.

"huuffttt…hah…aku cape nyari kamu!" biasanya jika Miku mencariku pasti dia akan meminta sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Loh, siapa suruh nyari aku?, pasti mau minta sesuatukan?!" melihat bagaimana wajah Miku yang berubah menjadi seperti anak kecil meminta mainan baru itu sudah sangat familiar di mataku.

"Len~~, apakah kamu lihat anak baru itu?" ohh…si anak baru, untung deh dia tidak meminta aku untuk memakan masakan yang banyak daun bawangnya itu…

"Yap, kenapa? Jangan-jangan kamu suka anak itu ya?" Benar saja dugaanku dia salah tingkah dan mukanya memerah dengan seketika, hihi mengerjai Miku untuk balas dendam sepertinya seru.

"Ih t-tidak kok!" Rasanya aku akan tertawa tapi lebih baik membuat dia tetap memerahkan? Pasti menyenangkan.

"Miku, duduk dekat Rin dulu. Aku ada urusan sebentar" Miku menurutiku, aku mendekati Oliver.

"Oliver, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu" sepertinya Oliver bingung.

"who?" Aku menunjuk kearah Miku yang sedang tertawa dengan Rin.

"Lihat perempuan Tosca itu?" Oliver menyipitkan satu matanya itu dan mengangguk

"dialah yang ingin bertemu denganmu, berbicaralah dengannya" Aku merebut bola basket untuk menggantikannya, sedangkan Oliver mulai mendekati Miku dan….AHAHAHA lihat bagaimana Miku terkejut dan wajahnya sangat merah sekarang.

"len-nii, ada apa?" Aku kaget Piko mengejutkanku dengan menepuk punggunku.

"eh.. tidak, hanya peristiwa yang pasti menyenangkan" Akupun meneruskan bermain dengan yang lain.

.

"Semuanya ini waktunya pulang, yang lainnya tolong bereskan bolanya" Kamui sebagai yang paling tua memerintah, aku menaruh bola basket yang aku pegang ke dalam ranjang. Lalu pergi ke ruang ganti, setelah mengganti baju dengan seragam sekolah aku melihat kearah handphone dengan casing hitam.

 _Kriiingg…kriiingg…_

Handphoneku berdering tertera nama Luka Mergurine sedang mengirimkan aku 2 pesan

-Len…Clubnya sudah selesaikan?, Cepat kemari aku sendirian-

-Oh iya, sekalian kasih tau Gackpou untuk mengunci gudang-

_Iya Luka-nee, aku akan segera kesana. Kamui-san sudah menguncinya tadi_

Aku menyimpan Handphoneku disaku celana dan membereskan tas bersiap ke tempat Luka yang sedang menunggu.

"SEMUANYA, AKU DULUAN YA!" berpamitan dan melambaikan tangan ke seluruh penjuru ruang ganti.

"Iya, hati-hati Len" Kamui-san memang sangat baik.

"Curang, pasti mau ketemu cewekkan? Biasanya juga pulang paling belakangan" uh, lihat saja Teito!

"iyadong, aku ada acara **nge-date** " menekan kata nge-date sepertinya buruk….lihatlah seisi ruangan ini seperti menjadi memerhatikanku.

"eh..uh... yaudahlah Bye!" Hiii serem, sepertinya jika aku berlama-lama di dalam sana aku akan menjadi manusia cincang.

Aku meninggalkan lapangan. sepertinya Rin dan Miku belum pulang, mereka berdua menunggu didepan gerbang sekolah.

"Kalian belum pulang?" ya, aku tahu jawabannya tapi aku tetap bertanya. ternyata memang benar aku ini orang yang bodoh dan lemah.

"Kami menunggu Oliver, apakah dia sudah selesai?" Tepat apa yang aku duga, sakit rasanya tapi aku hanya bisa tersenyum pahit.

"baiklah, aku pergi duluan. Bye"

"hati-hati ya Len" Aku melewati seseorang yang biasanya selalu bersamaku saat pulang, dan itu rasanya seperti tertusuk duri mawar merah. aku dan Rin perlahan saling berjauhan, bukan aku yang menjauh… tapi kenyataan yang mencoba untuk menjauhkan aku dari sang bidadari.

Aku membeli 2 teh dan snack dimini market, dan pergi menemui Luka. Sampai di sana aku mempertegas apa yang ada didepan mataku ini, Luka bersama dengan Kaito? Jangan-jangan pacar si iblis adalah Luka?.Karena penasaran aku menyelinap dibalik semak-semak dan mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Maafkan aku Luka, ini tidak seperti yang kamu lihat waktu itu" Kaito mencoba menyentuh tangan Luka dan Luka menepis tangan Kaito dengan cepat.

"Apa buktinya?, Jangan kamu kira aku ini bodoh seperti Miku!" Aku tau Kaito pernah berpacaran dengan Miku, tapi sepertinya aku benar bahwa mereka berpacaran.

"Tapi aku tidak mungkin seperti itu!, aku akan memberi bukti yang pasti kamu akan percaya!" Luka mundur menjauh dari Kaito dan melihat kearah handphonenya seperti mengirim pesan.

 _Trriiingg…trriiingg.._

Ah? Itu suara handphoneku dan terlihat pesan dari Luka Mergurine….matilah aku…..


	3. Chapter 3

I Want To Catch You Away : The Secret 2

"Kamu mendengar sesuatu?" Uh apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?.

"Hei…siapa di sana?" Aku merasa mereka mendekat, terlanjur akhirnya aku berdiri dengan tersenyum berpura-pura polos.

"Loh.. Len, Kamu udah sampai? Kenapa malah ngumpet disana?" Luka kenapa kamu harus bertanya sekarang!.

"eh i-itu karena aku takut mengganggu saja hehe maaf mungkin aku harus kembali" Aku pergi keluar semak-semak kali ini aku harus berlari 1..2..

"Tunggu!" Sial kenapa si Kaito ini selalu mengganggu rencanaku.

"ada apa?" Aku melihat Kaito dengan malas, wajah soknya itu bisa membuatku mual..

"Jadi Len yang kamu akan temui?! Aku kira seseorang yang lebih tinggi ! Hahahaha" Iblis mulai menguji kesabaranku, apa perlu aku beritahu tentang Kaito yang suka berdua dengan cewek lain diatap sekolah?.

"Setidaknya dia tidak seperti kamu Kaito! Memang Len tidak setinggi kamu tapi dia orang yang menepati janji !" Aku kaget Luka berteriak membelaku dan menarik tanganku pergi meninggalkan Kaito yang murung dengan ucapan Luka. Ada apa ini ? aku berlari sampai didepan gerbang istana bertingkat tinggi, yang aku tahu istana ini adalah studio rekaman artis.

"Buka Gerbangnya! Aku Megurine Luka!" gerbangnya terbuka dengan lebar, aku dan Luka masuk dan berjalan sampai kedepan pintu, seorang anak kecil membuka pintu dan langsung memeluk Luka.

"Neechan! aku akan membeli album barunya Nano! Lalu…." Dia menatapku dan melepas pelukannya dari Luka.

"Siapa dia? Apakah dia temanmu Neechan?! Hallo! Namaku Luki Megurine" seperti saudara kembarnya Luka dari rambut merah muda sampai mata birunya pun sangat mirip hanya berbeda kelamin

"hai, Megurine-san! Namaku Len Kagamine" dia mendekat dan langsung menarikku berlari masuk, aku dapat mendengar suara teriakan Luka.

"LUKI! JANGAN BERLARI!" Setelah lelah berlari rasanya oksigen tidak dapat membantuku berdiri dengan tegap, entah stamina apa yang dia miliki dia sama sekali tidak lelah ataupun berulang kali mengambil napas.

"Niisan panggil aku dengan Luki, hehe bisakah kita bermain? Please?!" Baiklah aku mengangguk lelah, entah apa yang akan terjadi denganku nanti karena aku tidak pernah menolak permintaan anak kecil walaupun itu hanya permintaan khayalan….

"HOREEE! Just wait and see Niisan!" Luki berlari pergi meninggalkanku, beberapa saat kemudian datang dengan kunci

"Ayo ikut Luki!" baiklah Luki berjalan dengan semangat dan berhenti tepat didepan pintu dengan tulisan 'Luki Love Luka' . Lalu Luki membuka pintu dengan kunci.

"masuk Niisan, ini kamar Luki dan memang biasa dikunci oleh Kaa-san" Aku masuk dan kamar Luki berkesan dengan warna Putih,dan biru. Aku duduk mengikuti Luki yang duduk disamping kasur dengan banyak mainan.

"Niisan, bagaimana jika kita bernyanyi?, lalu bergaya !" sambil mencari ternyata Luki mengambil mic bohongan dan memberikannya kepadaku.

"Apa yang harus aku nyanyikan Luki-san?" Luki tersenyum senang sambil mengangkat bahu. Aku teringat lagu World is mine.

"Cepat Niisan! Luki yakin pasti suara Niisan sangat bagus!" mendengar seseorang memujiku selain disekolah sangat membuatku gugup, akhirnya aku berdiri….memulai bernyanyi dengan nada tinggi mengikuti melodi world is mine sambil bergerak entah apa yang Luki pikirkan sekarang, entahlah kenapa kaa-san melahirkanku untuk lemah didepan anak-anak…huh….pada akhirnya konserpun selesai.

"WOW…..Niisan suaramu sangat bagus! Luki akan menjadi orang pertama yang mengidolakan Niisan jika menjadi artis" Aku duduk dengan gemetar, dan yang aneh adalah ada suara tepuk tangan padahal Luki sudah berhenti aku mendongak melihat kearah pintu ada laki-laki dengan Blazer hitam masuk.

"Suara yang jarang ada memang sangat menarikkan?" Aku melihat Luki langsung memeluk laki-laki itu.

"Tousan ini Niisan, Luki sangat suka suaranya tadi !" Aku berdiri lalu menunduk hormat saat tau dia adalah Otousannya Luka dan Luki.

"Benarkah Luki?, Siapa namamu?" Luki mengangguk senang setelah itu turun dari pelukan otousannya dan memintaku untuk menggendongnya.

"Nama saya Len Kagamine" Aku menggendong Luki, tapi dari luar terdengar suara memanggil namaku.

"LEN…..LEN….LUKI…LEN!" suara itu terhenti tepat didepan ruang kamar Luki.

"Loh Otou-san ada a..LEN KOK DISINI! Aku sudah mencari keseluruh rumah! Luki jangan pernah ajak siapapun pergi tanpa izin! Mengerti!?" Luka sepertinya sangat cemas hingga membuat Luki menangis karena bentakannya, aku hanya membiarkan Luki menangis dipundakku.

"Luka jangan berteriak, Luki hanya ingin bermain dengan Kagamine-san saja" Aku dapat mendengar hembusan napas Luka.

"maafkan aku Luki, Neesan hanya khawatir saja…." Sepertinya Luki sudah berhenti menangis dan mengangkat kepalanya.

"hiks…b-benarkah Neesan tidak marah pada Luki?" Luka mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Otou-san kenapa ada disini?" ah benar juga pertanyaan Luka, kenapa Otousannya Luka ada disini?.

"aku datang karena mendengar seseorang bernyanyi dengan suara yang belum pernah aku dengar..ternyata itu adalah suara Kagamine-san" Luka terkejut mendengar itu karena terlihat pandangan Luka seperti menatap tajam menusuk diriku.

"Baiklah, Len kenapa kau tidak pernah bernyanyi didepanku?!" EH? Untuk apa aku harus bernyanyi didepan Luka lagipula tadi aku bernyanyi hanya permintaan dari Luki.

"i-itu karena aku tidak perlukan?" Luka cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kagamine-san, jika kamu ingin rekaman datanglah kemari pintunya selalu terbuka untuk calon penyanyi terkenal sepertimu. Baiklah Otou-san berangkat dulu dan jaga rumah ya!.Luka-Luki jangan ganggu pekerja studio lagi" Luka dan Luki menunduk bersamaan denganku, lalu Otousannya Luka pergi.

"Len kamu sudah dibilang calon penyanyi terkenal lohhh, kenapa tidak mencoba" Luki ikut mengangguk tentang hal itu.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan percaya diri" Luki sepertinya mengantuk, akhirnya aku menurunkannya ditempat tidur dengan hati-hati lalu mematikan lampu,dan menutup jendela setelah itu menutup pintu.

"sepertinya kamu sangat pengalaman dengan anak kecil? Hehehe" bukan berpengalaman tapi aku memang sangat menyukai anak-anak.

"Haha aku sangat menyukai mereka" Aku tersenyum kearah Luka, tapi reaksinya aneh dan Luka berlari meninggalkan aku ? kalau Luka lari siapa yang menunjukan jalan?...

"Tunggu LUKA!" Kakiku rasanya ingin copot jika melanjutkan lari lagi, dan pada akhirnya Luka berhenti berlari lalu berlari mendekat kearahku yang lelah.

"m-maafkan aku Len, gimana kalau kita pergi ketaman belakang"

"t-tidak hufft Luka hufft a-ku sudah huhhh lelah" sepertinya Luka panik dan memanggil seseorang maid untuk mengambil kursi, akupun duduk dengan napas tersenggal-senggal.

"minum dulu Len maaf aku benar-benar meminta maaf" Luka menyatukan tangannya meminta maaf, aku yang sedang minum kali ini luluh dengan perempuan yang seumuran denganku…biasanya aku selalu menolak permintaan maaf mereka tapi ini berbeda..

"baiklah lagipula hanya hal kecil, hufft tenang saja" Luka sepertinya ingin bercerita sesuatu..

"Len aku benci Kaito.." Tuhkan benar saja.

"Kaito tidak pernah menepati janjinya, lalu pergi dengan wanita lain. Itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan, aku ingin putus dengannya tapi aku masih mencintainya apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tiba-tiba Luka mendekat lebih dekat dari yang tadi.

"Sekarang, aku rasa Kaito bukan apa-apa lagi dimataku, karena aku sudah memiliki seseorang yang aku cinta" aku risih dengan tatapan itu.

"Karena aku menyukai…."


	4. Little Busy

Hallo semua !, tentang ff ini tolong Maklumi karena saya masih amatir dan banyak typo juga malahan ada yang bilang alurnya ngak jelas hehe =-= Makasih untuk yang rela membaca, apalagi yang Reviews makasih lohhh. Oh ya saya mau memberi tahu bahwa tanggal 4 juni adalah... (( hari special dimana Ibu saya melahirkan saya)) hehe...

* * *

I Want to Catch You Away : Liitle Busy

"Karena aku menyukai…."

"Permisi, Megurine-sama seorang pemuda ingin menemui anda. Dia bersikeras untuk masuk" seorang maid menunduk hormat dan meninggalkan aku dengan pose Luka yang sangat dekat dengaku.

"ahhh, mengganggu saja" Aku sudah tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi, menurutku tamu itu datang tepat pada waktunya.

"Ayo Len, lihat siapa yang datang!" Sudahlah aku sedang berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak tadi, aku berdiri dan mengikuti Luka sampai ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba Luka berhenti aku mengintip untuk melihat siapa yang datang dan orang itu adalah..

"Kaito?" yap, si iblis datang setelah ditinggal oleh Luka.

"Luka maafkan aku, Wanita itu hanya teman lamaku setidaknya pahamilah aku!" Kaito berdiri dan mendekati Luka, dan Luka langsung menghindar ke balik punggungku.

"Minggir! Ini urusanku dan Luka!" ada apa dengan diriku? Kaito benar ini bukan urusanku, tapi rasanya aku tidak tega meninggalkan Luka dengan orang seperti iblis ini.

"Ini urusanku juga! Luka-nee katakan sesuatu" Luka aku berharap lawanlah iblis ini. Loh tunggu dulu sepertinya Luka ingin marah…..

"Terima kasih Len…sekarang menjauhlah" Haha dia belum pernah merasakan amukan Luka saat marah, amukan Luka sudah sering diterima oleh aku dan anggota club basket lainnya oleh karena itu aku menjauh dari mereka berdua, sekaligus melihat film si iblis dan pacarnya bertengkar hehe.

"L-Luka emm maafkan aku" Sepertinya dia tau Luka akan marah besar.

"Tidak ada kata maaf untuk manusia yang ingin dipahami tapi tidak pernah memahami orang lain!, kamu tidak tahu bagaiman rasanya melihat orang yang kamu cintai berjalan dengan orang lainkan!" Luka sedang menantang Kaito.

"tapi ini hanya kesalah pahaman saja!"

 _PPLLAAKK_

"ouhh, ALASAN YANG BAGUS KAITO SHION!" aku terkejut ternyata Luka akan menampar muka Kaito sehingga pipinya menjadi tempat tanda tangan Luka.

"Ini bukan alasan tapi ini nyata, dia teman lamaku Luka!" Luka menarik kerah baju Kaito dan sepertinya membisikan sesuatu sehingga Kaito membulatkan matanya seperti ingin keluar.

"jadi jangan lagi muncul di depanku, kita sudah putus. TOLONG BAWA DIA KELUAR!" dua orang bodyguard mengeluarkan Kaito secara paksa.

"tunggu Luka! LUKA!" Ini adalah akhir film si iblis dan pacarnya. Aku melihat arlojiku sudah jam 05:38 sepertinya waktu untuk pulang.

"maaf Luka-nee sudah jam lima lewat aku harus pulang sebelum jam tujuh" aku meminta izin pamit pulang tapi kenapa Luka memasang wajah kecewa seperti itu?.

"Uhh baiklah, Suzu tolong ambil tas Len!" seorang maid yang dipanggil dengan nama Suzu langsung berlari kebelakang, tidak lama tasku sudah berada ditangannya karena yang aku ingat…..TASKU BERADA DI TAMAN! I-ini tidak mungkin..

"jangan kaget Len, aku sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk membawa tasmu kemari" aku tidak perlu heran karena suruhannya pasti sangat banyak. Aku mengambil tasku dan melambaikan tangan kepada Luka, Oh iya Luki!

"Luka-nee tolong sampaikan salamku pada Luki ya!" Luka melambaikan tangannya.

"Tentu! Hati-hati dan datang lagi ya!" aku berjalan keluar gerbang meninggalkan istana Luka, pengalaman kali ini sangat aneh rasanya aku ingin sekali merebahkan diri dikasur yang empuk tapi aku lapar jadi mungkin saatnya pergi ke Scd Caffe.

 _Trriiingg…trriiingg.._

Aku melihat handphone tertera pesan dari Rin Kagamine, tumben sekali.

-Hai Len, Lagi apa?—

Ini tumben sekali kalau tidak ada maunya pasti tidak akan seperti ini.

-ada apa Rin? Tumben sekali, pasti ingin sesuatukan?-

Tidak lama handphoneku berbunyi lagi.

-hehe kamu benar, besok aku akan ikut kamu melihat club basket lagi oke?—

Sebenarnya aku senang Rin ada dihadapanku saat aku ingin sekali melihatnya, tapi apa dayaku Rin hanya melihat kearah Oliver saja.

-baiklah, lagipula aku tidak akan malarang kamu untuk datang-

-makasih Len! ^^-

Aku memasukan handphoneku kedalam saku celana. Sampai di Scd Caffe aku membeli 2 hamburger, 2 paket ayam, 1 chococoffe untuk dibawa pulang.

Jalanpun masih ramai seperti biasa aku sudah sampai di Hotel Kagamine, Hotel yang sudah diwariskan untukku setelah Otou-san menikah lagi dan meninggalkan aku bersama Hotel ini sebagai kenangan masa lalunya yang buruk.

"Kagamine-san, apa anda baik?" huh? Pengurus Hotel menegurku dengan sapu ditangannya, sebenarnya aku sudah menyuruhnya tidak bekerja karena umur yang sudah tua dan sering batuk.

"Ah, saya baik sepertinya anda harus istirahat lagipula masih banyak pekerja yang lainkan?" aku ingat bagaimana Johio-san sakit keras 1 bulan yang lalu, ya aku biasa memanggilnya Johio-san dia yang memintaku memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Tidak saya baik-baik saja sekarang, sudah sehat seperti biasa. Oh ya Kagamine-san terima kasih telah memberi bonus untuk gaji saya kemarin" melihat Johio-san menunduk terima kasih itu membuatku merasa terlalu berkuasa.

"tidak usah seperti itu Johio-san, saya tidak memberi bonus itu adalah hasil kerja keras Johio-san" melihat semua orang tersenyum adalah kinginanku, karena Okaa-san selalu tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah sakit hati dan terus disakiti hingga akhir hayat Okaa-san.

"Maaf saya harus meninggalkanmu Johio-san, saya harus kekamar dulu" aku pergi kekamar .


	5. Next Day

I Want To Catch You Away: Next Day

 _TRINGG…TRINGG…TRINGG…_

"Uhhnn" Aku mencari alarm kuning kesayanganku lalu menekan tombol off. Aku harus bangun dan mandi, aku jadi teringat tentang makanan yang aku taruh di meja tapi sudah hilang? Biasanya para Maid membersihkannya mungkin di mesin pendingin. Dengan memakan Hamburger, dan ayam lalu meminum chococoffe.

Setelah semua siap aku memakai lift untuk turun ke Lobby bersama Maid, Butler yang sedang sibuk dan masih sempatnya mereka membungkuk hormat padaku.

"Selamat pagi Kagamine-sama!" Cara mereka menyapaku pagi ini sedikit aneh mereka terlihat tergesa-gesa dan khawatir akan sesuatu…baiklah aku akan bertanya kepada mereka nanti, sekarang adalah waktunya berangkat sekolah.

"Hy Len! Aku sudah menunggumu" Luka berdiri tepat didepanku dengan senyum yang sangat ceria.

"Ada apa Luka-nee?, Tumben sekali" Aku melihat Luka merona, itu membuatku gugup apalagi ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Luka bertingkah aneh.

"Tolong Terima Ini!" Sebuah kotak merah muda kecil, berpita hitam rapih yang berada didepanku saat ini adalah …

"Terima ini Len!" Dengan tersenyum aku menerima kotak kecil itu dengan senang hati.

"Len Aku selalu suka ka"

"HEII LEN, LUKA-NEE!" Aku menoleh kearah suara yang memanggil namaku dan Luka dengan sangat keras dan orang itu adalah Miku, dan saat Miku mendekat kearahku terlihat Luka sepertinya salah tingkah.

"Ahhh k- kalau begitu aku permisi Len, sampai nanti" sepertinya Luka tadi ingin berbicara sesuatu.

"Luka-nee! Tadi apa yang akan kamu bicarakan?!" Luka menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan bicarakan dengan jelas pada waktu yang tepat Len!" Ahhh…aku jadi lupa berterima kasih atas Kotak kecil ini.

"Len~~ kenapa Luka-nee tersipu seperti itu?, dan Kotak kecil itu?, kenapa pula dia berlari?, apa yang kau lakukan kepada Luka-nee?, bukankah dia pacarnya Kaito-nii?" Miku memang seharusnya kamu menutup mulutmu pagi ini…. Itu membuat isi kepalaku ingin meledak.

"Miku-chan! Diamlah, aku akan ke kelas!" Aku,dan Miku masuk kelas dengan obrolan yang sama sekali tidak penting kecuali saat Miku mulai bercerita tentang Rin. Saat Rin datang ke dalam kelas, rasanya aku ingin terus menatapnya

.

"Len!, ayo makan aku sudah lapar" Rin sekarang duduk di hapanku dengan kotak makan, sedangkan aku duduk dengan memperhatikan detail wajah bidadariku..hanya dengan begini aku senang.

"Permisi !, Saya mencari Len Kagamine !" Aku menoleh kearah pintu, aku melihat Kaito dan saat ini ditempat ini dia menatapku dengan tajam sedangkan aku tidak menghiraukan dan lanjut melihat Rin…Arrggghh Lihatlah sekarang! Rin tersipu dan menatap kearah si iblis baiklah kali ini aku mengalah karena Rin menatapku dengan tatapan 'Len kamu dipanggil, cepat kesana dan beritahu aku'.

"Aku !, Namaku **Len Kagamine**!" Aku mengangkat tangan kananku sambil berdiri, Aku jadi tidak enak Karena satu kelas memperhatikanku.

"Ikuti aku" mengikuti iblis es krim rasanya seperti masuk jalan neraka. Dia mengajakku ke Aula sekolah dan duduk di tempat penonton dari tempat duduk paling atas aku dapat melihat seisi Aula sampai mataku tertuju pada kumpulan kelas 12 yang sedang bersih- bersih.

"Lihat disana, ada pacarku yaitu Luka" Seingatku kemarin mereka sudah putus. Kaito menunjuk kearah perempuan dengan rambut merah muda diikat aku langsung tau kalau itu adalah Luka.

"Bukankah Luka-nee adalah **mantan** pacarmu?, dan apa maksudmu membawaku kemari?"

"LUKA !" Aku kaget Kaito berteriak sampai semua kumpulan itu menatap kearahku dan si iblis.

"Hey! Apa kau bodoh berteriak seperti itu?" Luka menatapku dan melambaikan tangan dengan senyum, sedangkan Kaito tidak di perhatikan sama sekali.

" LEN ! Sedang apa kau disana?!" Pertanyaan yang tepat Luka, aku sendiri tidak tahu untuk apa dibawa kesini .

"Luka-nee ! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan disini" Aku menjawab sedanya dan Luka tertawa dengan keras.

"Kau aneh sekali Len! Hahaha" Rasanya jantungku berdegup saat melihat Luka tertawa, aneh perasaan apa ini?.

"Lihatlah karena kamu Luka tidak menghiraukanku!, Mulai sekarang jangan pernah bertemu Luka apalagi berbicara dengannya itu sangat dilarang" Si iblis es krim menganggapku bodoh ? jangan bercanda! Seharusnya itu adalah kalimatku untuknya karena Luka sangat membencinya.

"Lalu jika aku tetap bertemu, berbicara, jalan bersama, berpegang tangan.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?!" Aku tersenyum meremehkan Si iblis ..

" _ **Eeh**_?" huh? Aku menoleh kebelakang dan terlihat Luka berdiri dengan membawa roti ditangannya, dan wajah Luka sangat merah seperti demam aku menaruh tanganku di dahi Luka dan suhu tubuhnya panas.

"Luka-nee apa kau demam? Ayo pergi ke UKS!" Aku menarik tangan Luka dan membawanya menjauh dari Kaito, aku dapat mendengar Kaito berteriak tapi aku tidak akan perduli. sampai akhirnya aku di UKS dan wajah Luka masih memanas.

"Bu Meiko! Luka-nee sepertinya demam!" saat aku masuk Bu Meiko melihat kearah Luka.

"Hmmm Kagamine-kun ,sepertinya kau salah dugaan. Megurine-chan baik-baik saja mungkin yang salah ada padamu Kagamine-kun" Aku? Perasaan aku tidak berbicara yang salah..Jangan-jangan Luka marah karena aku berbicara dengan Kaito?...

"SEMOGA BERUNTUNG MEGURINE-CHAN!" apa maksudnya itu?,tanganku ditarik sampai kekelas seni yang sedang kosong.

"Ada apa Luka-nee?" Aku jadi bingung ada apa ini sebenarnya?, atau Luka akan membunuhku disini? Karena kelas ini kosong mayatku bisa saja di taruh tanpa ada yang tahu…Ish Len! Apa yang sedang ada dipikiranmu ini sudah kelewatan batas Luka tidak akan melakukan perbuatan seperti itu!.

"Len… AKU SUKA KAMU!" Ooh ternyata Luka hanya menyatakan suka padaku….EHH? A-apa?! LUKA? SUKA PADAKU? Apa otak Luka sudah terbalik? Atau aku yang berhayal? Aku mencoba menyubit pipiku dan ternyata ini sangat nyata.

"Sudah itu saja.. tidak perlu dijawab sekarang nantipun juga boleh, sampai bertemu lagi Len! Aku menunggu jawabanmu!" Luka pergi dengan gugup dan aku disini tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada wajahku sendiri…Aku harus kembali ke kelas sekarang.

.

"Yeeaayy Pulangg!" Miku sangat semangat kalau sudah masalah pulang, sedangkan aku masih terpikir akan kata-kata Luka menyukaiku..Aku merapihkan buku kedalam tas dan membawanya berjalan di koridor.

"Hey Len, dari tadi wajahmu sangat datar dan murung. Apa yang terjadi?" Jika aku bicara kepada Miku apakah Miku bisa menyelesaikan masalah cinta ini?.

"Luka-nee menyatakan cintanya padaku, dan apa yang harus aku lakukan ?" pada akhirnya aku pasrah..

"B-benarkah itu Len?!" Aku melihat Rin dan Oliver berdiri di depanku…

"Luka-nee?! Suka kamu? Jangan bercanda Len! Luka-nee sangat populer !" Inilah yang akan terjadi, tapi kenapa wajah bidadariku murung dan ingin menangis.

"Rin apa aku salah? Kenapa kamu ingin menangis?" Rin menggeleng dan menunduk, Miku mendekati Rin dan berbisik.

"Lalu apa kau akan terima Len-kun?" Oliver angkat bicara…kenapa semua orang bertanya pertanyaan yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu jawabannya? Itu suka membuatku kesal kadang-kadang.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu. Oh iya.. hari ini club Basket bermain di Aula!, Ayo Oliver" Aku melambaikan tangan kepada Miku yang menutup tubuh kecil Rin, dan pergi dengan Oliver ke Aula…

* * *

Akh! akhirnya ada waktu bikin lanjutannya...tapi disini saya dilema (T-T) Antara Len menerima cinta Luka, atau malah menolak?, Lalu apakah Kaito bakal balas dendam?, Trus kenapa Rin murung?, Miku juga terlihat bingung?...saya yang membuat ff ini saja sudah tidak tahu apa yang saya tulis dan apa yang yang akan terjadi selanjutnya (=-=) Tolong bantu saya untuk selanjutnya!, dan maaf atas salah ketikannya! R&R


	6. Wrong Way

Akhirnya...saya kembali lagi! udah lama ngak update soalnya lagi banyak banget tugas. Oh iya makasih lohh...saya seneng banget yang udah di kasih saran dll. saya usahakan buat lebih baik lagi selanjutnya pokoknya R&R

* * *

I Want To Catch You Away : Wrong Way

Sampai di aula masih sepi mungkin semua anggota di ruang ganti.

"Len, kenapa aula sangat sepi dimana semua anggota?"

"Mungkin di ruang ganti, ayolah tidak mungkin mereka tidak datang!" Aku dan Oliver berjalan keruang ganti, saat aku membuka pintu ruang ganti ternyata benar semua anggota ada disana.

"Hy Len!, aku dengar dari yang lain katanya kamu dekat dengan Manager Luka?" Gumio bertanya tepat di hadapanku yang sedang berganti baju, sekaligus memecah keheningan ruangan.

"Eh? Uhh… itu karena kami berteman!" Aku tahu semua anggota sedang melihat kemari.

"Benar !, aku sudah melihat Len-kun dan Manager Luka keluar UKS dengan bergandeng tangan!" YUUMA juga angkat bicara, dan aku hanya diam salah tingkah karena disini aku sudah terpojok.

"YUUMA-san!, Gumio-san! Tidak baik mengucilkan seseorang. Lagipula Len sudah menjawabkan? Bahwa mereka hanya berteman" Kamui-san terima kasih banyak!, lagipula Kamui Gackpou adalah seorang guru Kendo dengan warna rambut ungu panjang yang diikat, kk kelas yang sangat ditakuti, dia sangat berwibawa, dan paling dihormati satu sekolah, bahkan ada yang bilang kalau ia akan meneruskan menjadi ketua di geng Yakuza, tapi sepertinya terlalu berlebihan.

"Hahaha aku hanya bercanda Gackpou-san, jangan dibawa serius. Baiklah yang sudah selesai ganti baju silahkan ke aula! " YUUMA akhirnya pergi dengan yang lain kecuali aku, Oliver, Gackpou.

"Terima kasih banyak Kamui-san!" aku menunduk hormat karena telah meyalamatkan diriku yang terpojok.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu Len, mereka memang harus di peringatkan sesekali.. Dan panggil saja aku Gackpou" Tidak dapat terbayang aku dapat memanggilnya Gackpou.

"Ah baiklah Gackpou-nii!" Kami saling bertukar senyum.

.

Semua anggota berkumpul dan berbaris, terlihat Luka tersenyum sangat ceria itu membuat semua anggota bingung tidak biasanya Luka secerah ini. Tapi untungnya latihan berjalan dengan baik.

.

"BAIKLAH HARI INI LATIHAN SELESAI , SAMPAI BERTEMU LAGI MINGGU DEPAN!" Semua anggota bubar dan banyak perempuan yang menghampiri, termasuk aku hehe bukannya ingin sombong tapi memang kenyataannya aku ini popular.

"Hei ! Kalian tahu Len ada urusan denganku! Kalian semua harus MINGGIR!" Miku mulai membuat perempuan itu kesal, dan pergi.

"Makasih Miku" Miku tersenyum tapi entah ada yang ganjil dari senyumnya, Aku diam melihat keanehan yang sangat jarang itu.

"Len..ada yang ingin aku bicarakan, jadi tolong pulang bersamaku y!" Aku bingung tidak biasanya Miku memohon dengan kedua tangan.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku sebentar lagi.." dengan ini keanehan semakin bertambah, akupun pergi keruang ganti.

Sampai diruang ganti aku dapat melihat Oliver mendapat coklat dengan surat cinta tertempel disana, aku mendekatinya dengan tertawa karena melihat alisnya mengkerut. Menepuk bahunya dengan pelan.

"Ada apa Oliver?, sepertinya kamu kesulitan dengan sesuatu?" Oliver dengan tersenyum menunjukan surat yang berwarna pink.

"Aku sudah membaca surat ini, tapi aku bingung harus bagaimana menjawabnya..ini sangat sulit" Aku tersenyum sambil membuka lokerku bersiap ganti baju.

"Jawab saja sesuai kenyataan, memang apa yang tertulis disitu?" Oliver memberikan kertas putih dengan tulisan hitam, akupun membacanya tapi tidak ada yang special dari kertas ini karena hanya pernyataan seorang fans baru terhadap idola tidak lebih.

"Jadi gimana?, aku harus jawab apa?" Aku mengembalikan kertas itu.

"menurutmu? Aku bukanlah orang yang di idolakan gadis itu jadi kamulah yang menjawab" aku menutup loker menggendong tas dan pamitan kepada anggota lain.

"Semuanya, aku duluan ya! Ada urusan!" Aku melihat semua anggota heran.

"Len-nii dari kemarin pulang paling pertama, kayaknya urusan penting banget y?" Rinto adalah orang yang pertama kali bertanya disaat aku sedang buru-buru dan hampir semua anggota tahu, jika aku sedang terburu-buru maka percuma mereka bertanya padaku.

.

Dengan cepat aku melihat kearah Miku yang menunggu didepan Gerbang dari kejauhan, aku mendekatinya yang sedang sibuk dengan handphone tosca berhias gantungan jeruk dari Rin.

"Hoi Miku" Miku terkejut dan melihat kearahku denga kesal.

"Lama banget sih kamu Len!, aku udah tunggu sampe cemilanku habis tau!" Aku merasa selama ini hanya wanita yang selalu benar sedangkan laki-laki selalu salah…lagipula dia sendiri yang ingin pulang bareng jadi ya..tanggung resiko nunggu sampe lumutan.

"Iyadeh, Kenapa sih? Tumben ngajak pulang bareng biasanya juga kabur duluan" Miku tertawa dengan malu-malu.

"hehe ada hal yang mau aku sampein ke kamu tapi jawab dengan jujur, janji?" Jari kelingking kecil Miku meminta janji.

"Aku berjanji" sambil berjalan Miku mulai manrik napas dan membuangnya pelan, membuatnya seperti ikan didalam aquarium yang monyong-mingkem.

"Jadi Len kamu udah terima pernyataan si Luka-nee?" Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tau, kamu ngak cintakan sama Luka-nee?" Miku berhenti berjalan dan menatapku dengan serius.

"Gini Miku, sebenarnya aku ngak tau perasaan seperti apa yang aku miliki untuk Luka-nee. Tapi terkadang aku merasa seperti tertarik" Aku menjawab dengan jujur, namun Miku seperti tidak percaya terhadapku.

"Tolonglah Len, jangan jatuh cinta sama Luka-nee. Aku mohon Len coba tahan sebentar lagi untuk tidak terima pernyataan itu bisakan?" Miku memohon dengan menyatukan kedua tangannya didepanku.

 _Trriiingg…trriiingg..trriiingg..trriiingg.._

Handphoneku berdering, aku mengambilnya didalam saku celana. Dengan jelas tertera Luka yang sedang mencoba menghubungiku, akupun mengangkat panggilan telephonenya sedangkan Miku tetap memerhatikanku..


	7. Run? or Hide?

^^ Akhirnya balik lagi... gara-gara ada yang buat saya semangat update FF ini lagi jadi bikin cepet dan langsung update deh~~...Maaf kalau ada kekurangan lagi karena ini buatnya secepat kilat ... maaf dan terima kasih untuk yang telah membaca FF saya~~

* * *

I Want To Catch You Away : Run? Or Hide?

-Len, bagaimana jika pulang bersama? -

_Maaf Luka-nee hari ini aku pulang bersama Miku_

-hmm..baiklah Len, besok bagaimana?—

_Baiklah akan aku usahakan untuk Luka-nee_

-Hah…hmm…Baiklah Len sampai besok—

Luka seperti sedang gugup terdengar dari caranya berbicara. Aku baru sadar sedari tadi Miku melototi diriku yang berbicara dengan Luka aku jadi merasa aneh sendiri.

"Miku ada sesuatu yang ingin kamu katakan?" Aku membalas tatapan Miku yang salah tingkah karena ketahuan melotot, tapi mukanya itu benar-benar lucu.

"ah..eh iya tidak ada apa-apa kok hehe.." Miku menggaruk punggung lehernya yang aku yakin itu tidak gatal.

"Jadi..kamu tidak akan mengatakan sesuatu?, Lalu untuk apa aku pulang bersamamu?, Bahkan kamu sampai memohon seperti itu?." Meninggikan nada bicaraku sedikit, sebenarnya ini hanya untuk bercanda sekaligus balas dendam tlah mengerjaiku.

"M.. Len…ano..itu..aku ingin bicara…tapi aku minta jawaban yang pasti darimu," Mengangkat kedua jari telunjuk dan memainkannya. Ciri-ciri orang yang sedang menutupi sesuatu namun merasa bimbang.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjawab dengan pasti, asalkan pertanyaannya yang normal" Aku dapat melihat bibirnya yang maju seperti ikan.

"Ihh..tentu saja aku akan bertanya dengan pertanyaan normal!, Lagi pula sejak kapan aku bertanya yang tidak normal?" Miku berbalik Tanya padaku yang tertawa.

"Pernahkan?, bahkan berkali-kali" Aku mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang terselip di otakku.

"Contohnya?!"

"Kamu pernah bertanya padaku 'Jika Benar Len seorang laki-laki..apakah Len akan menjadi Seme atau Uke?' Dan 'Len, kenapa orang jepang suka makan cumi?' lalu 'Kenapa dunia ini orang ganteng selalu berjodoh sama or.." Aku terkejut Miku menutup mulutku. Aku dapat melihat pipinya yang bersemu merah.

"Sudah ya Len..Jangan dibahas lagi," Aku mengangguk kecil dan dengan cepat Miku menarik tangannya kembali. Sekilas mataku melihat sesosok bidadari yang kukenal bersama seseorang yang aku tidak dapat aku lihat karena tertutup mobil.

"Miku aku ingin bilang sesuatu"

"Apa?"

"Tanganmu bau tauk ihhh"

"AHHH MASA SIH?," Miku yang panik mencium telapak tangannya, sedangkan aku berlari menghampiri Rin namun aku terhenti saat melihat siapa yang berbincang dengannya….Kaito Shion….

'Tidak aku tidak ingin seperti itu..' Rin seperti menggertak, sedangkan si iblis mulai memegang bahu Rin..Tentu saja! Aku tidak akan terima si iblis mencolek sedikitpun bagian dari bidadariku!

"sstttt…tunggu Len" Aku terkejut tanganku ditarik menuju belakang mobil yang terparkir, aku mencoba melihat siapa yang menarikku menjauh dari bidadariku? Dan ternyata itu adalah MIKU.

"Tunggu Len, Akan aku jelaskan semuanya tapi tidak disini" Dengan tidak suka aku mengerutkan keningku heran, bingung, dll bercampur aduk menggangguku. Ingin rasanya aku pulang dan menenggelamkan kepalaku di dalam bathtub dengan air hangat namun apa dayaku yang ditarik menjauh dari rumah dan sekarang aku berada di sebuah caffe kecil.

"Aku ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu dari seseorang" Miku mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya, dan menarik secarik kertas berwarna kuning dengan label jeruk dan memberikannya padaku.

"Ini dari Rin?" Aku seidikit gemetar menerima surat Rin untuk pertama kalinya, biasanya jika ada sesuatu Rin akan berbicara langsung padaku.

"Cepat bacalah" Dengan pelan aku membukanya.

 **Dari Rin Kagamine**

 **Untuk Len Kagamine**

 **Hi Len, Aku berharap kamu selalu sehat.**

 **Dalam surat ini aku ingin sampaikan perasaanku, namun sepertinya terlalu terlambat untuk memberitahukannya padamu…Aku terlalu gugup untuk mengatakannya tidak seperti Luka-nee yang berani menanggung resiko.**

 **Len aku menyukai kamu, aku mencintaimu.**

 **Aku pernah berharap kau menyukai diriku ini, tapi sepertinya kamu telah direbut oleh orang lain yang juga sangat menyukaimu. Dan Len aku juga sudah berpacaran dengan Kaito-nii. Jadi aku mohon jangan benci aku dan teruslah menjadi sahabatku yang seperti dulu… Aku juga berharap kamu langgeng dengan Luka-nee.**

 **Salam kasih Rin**

Entah rasanya aku sangat kecewa dan marah pada diriku sendiri. Seharusnya akulah yang bilang bahwa aku sangat telat dan sangat tidak ingin mengambil resiko.

"Len sebenarnya tadi saat kamu bicara tentang Luka-nee. Rin sangat terkejut dan langsung ingin menangis, pada saat itulah Kaito datang dan membawa Rin pergi tapi seterusnya aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Yang aku tahu saat Rin kembali Rin bilang bahwa dia sekarang punya pacar Kaito-nii dengan tersenyum, dan aku yakin sekali senyum itu hanya pura-pura karena matanya masih sembab. Rin meminta pulpen dan menulis surat itu untukmu dan kata terakhirnya sebelum pergi adalah 'Miku aku yakin…Jika Len mencintaiku pasti dia akan datang padaku dengan sendirinya'. Oleh sebab itu hari ini aku ingin bertanya kepastian kau mencintai Rin tau tidak?!" Kata-kata Miku mulai tercerna di dalam otakku yang sudah penat. Tanpa basa-basi akupun mengambil tas meninggalkan caffe namun terhenti sejenak.

"Terima Kasih Miku," Aku dapat melihat Miku tersenyum. Lalu melanjutkan berlari kearah jalan yang Rin dan Kaito lewati tadi.


End file.
